


Easy

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione helps Harry go easy on Draco (for the most part).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

  
It took the girl who'd actually punched him in the face to teach Harry how to be soft with Draco Malfoy.

"Say thank you," she'd remind him when Malfoy brought dinner home.

"Didn't he do a lovely job with the decorations?" she prompted their first Christmas together.

"Easy," she'd whisper when he was inside him from behind, bruising Draco's hips with his hands, his cock, his words.

"Easy," when they'd fight and almost come to wands.

Then once he could be gentle, once she'd tamed him, she let him loose, kissed, "Take him," against Harry's ear, and they'd all flown.  



End file.
